ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Peckster
"Have fear, the Peckster's here!" Created by Finster, the Peckster was sent to destroy Angel Grove. Said to be strong enough to demolish buildings with just a peck or two, Peckster attacked Angel Grove for a while before Zack came to stop him. After beating a squad of Putties, Zack was faced with Peckster in one-on-one combat. Despite Peckster's obvious superiority in the fight, he retreated after a brief trading of blows. Shortly thereafter, the other four Rangers arrived to stop Peckster, but the monstrous woodpecker thwarted each of their attacks. Peckster was about to finish the Rangers off when Zack returned, clutching a group of balloons. Zack was able to trick Peckster into pecking each one. Peckster easily popped them but when he tried to pop the last one, he discovered it wasn't a balloon but rather some type of ball, in which his beak got stuck. When Rita made Peckster grow, the strength of his pecks forced the Rangers to summon the Mammoth Shield to protect the MegaZord. When Peckster was able to disarm the MegaZord with powerful gusts of wind from his wings, the Rangers summoned the Power Sword, which destroyed the feathery beast with its finishing attack. Peckster was later resurrected by Finster as a part of a large group of monsters sent to keep the Power Rangers trapped within the abandoned theater. Just as the monsters began to arrive, Peckster suggested they sing the Rangers a song, a horribly off-key chant that taunted the Rangers with their upcoming destruction. When the Rangers were later able to escape from the theater, Peckster reported their escape to Finster. In order to recapture them, Lord Zedd made Peckster and Rhinoblaster grow to giant size. The Rangers summoned the Thunder Zords to deal with the two monsters and had some obvious difficulty in the fight. When Alpha (having been turned evil by Finster) broke off the Zords' power supply, that was all the two monsters needed to defeat them. With the Rangers back in the abandoned theater, Peckster and Rhinoblaster were left there to guard them as the other monsters attended Rita and Zedd's wedding. Later, Peckster and Rhinoblaster battled the Rangers with a group of Putties, but the Rangers easily made short work of the two. Not too long after, the Rangers set a trap for the two monsters. Using Aisha as bait, the Rangers were able to ensnare them with a net and then escape once again. For some reason, neither Peckster nor Rhinoblaster took part in the battle royale against the Thunder Zords. Weapons: None Powers: Darts fire from throat Leaps large distances Generates hurricane winds with his wings Head can detatch and move about on its own Flight Teleportation Filmography: "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" (1993) - "Fowl Play" "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" (1993) - "The Wedding, Part I" "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" (1993) - "The Wedding, Part II" "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers" (1993) - "The Wedding, Part III" Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:1994 introductions Category:Villains Category:Villains Category:1994 introductions